Craving: Die Sehnsucht nach Nähe
by Marylein
Summary: Twoshot. Es herrscht Krieg, Hermione und Severus sehnen sich nach Nähe, beginnen eine Affaire. Doch die Schlacht rückt näher und somit das Ende. So oder so. SS/HG
1. Das Ende

Der erste Sex, den ich explizit beschreibe, wie man so schön sagt. Gebt mir Tipps und Verbesserungsvirschläge, aber seid bitte nicht zu hart. Denn Sex ist etwas, dass ich lieber erlebe, als darüber zu schreiben, ist irgendwie einfacher.  
Viel Spaß, und vergesst nicht, es gibt noch einen zweiten Teil ;)  
Marian

* * *

„Professor Snape, es ist unangebracht Mister Longbottom dafür zurechtzuweisen. Es war Malfoys Schuld. Er hat die Drachenhaut einfach in den Kessel geworfen."

„Miss Granger!" Das Zischen klang wie das einer Schlange. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es sie etwas angeht, wie ich meinen Unterricht führe. Dieser ist hiermit beendet. Granger, sie bleiben.", bellte er in einem Atemzug. Als die Klasse den Raum verlassen hatte, nahm Hermione ihre Tasche und hievte sie auf ihre Schulter. Mit dem schweren Gewicht, welches ihren Körper hinunterdrückte, stapfte sie zum Lehrerpult. „Was sollte das?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen.", erwiderte sie emotionslos, erschrak jedoch vor seiner Hand, die mit Kraft auf dem Pult landete.

„Verdammt, Granger. Seit ein paar Wochen schon konzentrieren sie sich nicht mehr auf den Unterricht. Sie geben nur noch patzige Antworten, anstatt den anderen ihr Wissen preiszugeben. Was zum Merlin ist los mit ihnen?" Er war nicht laut geworden, nur drohender.

„Geben sie mir meine Strafe und lassen sie mich in Ruhe." Sie klang bewusst ruhig, doch ein Befehlston hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen, der Snapes Augen aufblitzen ließ. Sie hatte verloren, das wusste sie. Denn niemand befahl Severus Snape etwas.

„Heute Abend um zehn Uhr vor meinen Räumen. Gehen sie!"

----------

Warum musste es auch nur noch inkompetente Jungs geben? Gäbe es jemanden, der sie befriedigte, müsste sie gleich nicht zu Snape. Im Moment lag sie in Seamus' Bett und er über ihr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck kündigte seinen Höhepunkt an und ließ Hermione seufzen. Anscheinend sah er das als Zeichen der Erregung. Es lag jedoch an seinen unzureichenden Künsten als Liebhaber. Als er endlich fertig war, schob Hermione sich von ihm weg und ging unter die Dusche. Dann zog sie sich an und verließ das Zimmer.

„Na, erschöpft?", rief Seamus ihr hinterher.

„Wohl eher gelangweilt." Sie murmelte es im Hinausgehen vor sich hin.

----------

„Miss Granger. Da sind sie ja endlich. Heute mal pünktlich?", fragte Snape spitz mit einer Anspielung auf ihr zu spät kommen vom Vortag.

„Also, was soll ich tun? Kessel schrubben, Aufsätze schreiben oder die Arbeiten der Erstklässler korrigieren?", fragte sie genervt. Sie konnte die Zeit besser nutzen, als hier zu sein. Zum Beispiel musste sie für die Abschlussprüfungen in einen halben Jahr üben.

„Kommen sie herein." Sie gehorchte wortlos, setzte sich auf die Couch, als er es ihr bedeutete. „Was ist los mit ihnen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das anginge.", entgegnete sie, etwas irritiert von seiner 'Gastfreundschaft', andererseits jedoch auch wütend wegen seinem Verhalten. Es war zu ungewöhnlich.

„Sie wollen doch ihr siebtes Schuljahr nicht mit Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten verbringen, oder?"

„Was soll's…", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Den Blick hatte sie auf ihre Hände gerichtet.

„Sehen sie mich an.", zischte er und sie folgte seiner Anweisung. Er sah ihr so intensiv in die Augen, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Bald schon erkannte sie auch, woher dieses Gefühl kam. Er wühlte doch tatsächlich in ihrem Verstand herum! „Dann sind die Gryffindor also noch so unfähig, wie vor Jahren." Seine Stimme klang auf einmal anders, als sonst. Spöttisch, wie immer und doch tiefer… nahezu erotisch.

„Sie haben nichts in meinem Kopf zu suchen.", wehrte sie sich eingeschnappt. Endlich ließ das Gefühl nach. Doch lag es nicht an ihrer Aussage, dass wusste sie. Er hatte lediglich gefunden, was er suchte. Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte sie den Gedanken an seine Stimme. Alles nur, weil dieser Schwachkopf sich nicht die geringste Mühe gab.

„Sie werden die Vorräte überprüfen und eine Liste von dem erstellen, was fehlt. Vielleicht wissen sie ja schon von einigen Zutaten." Er wusste, dass sie ihm etwas gestohlen hatte? Hatte er auch das in ihr gesehen? Und warum ging er nicht auf das Gesehene ein? Sonst ließ er doch auch keine Gelegenheit aus, sie zu demütigen. Das würde bestimmt noch kommen. Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Es nutzte doch sowieso nichts. Auch, wenn sie einen guten Abschluss schaffte, würde sie nun, im Krieg nichts erreichen. Es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort und Harry sich gegenüber stehen würden. Was danach kam, stand in den Sternen.

----------

Nach ein paar Stunden in der großen Vorratskammer mit den meterhohen Regalen voll Trankzutaten, quälte sie sich zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Dieser Mistkerl! An Schlaf war gar nicht mehr zu denken. Sie würde duschen und dann schon wieder zum Unterricht müssen. Zaubertränke.

----------

Müde betrat sie den Kerkerraum. Neben Neville nahm sie Platz, der sie entschuldigend ansah.

„Du kannst nichts dafür." Hermione sah ihn liebevoll an. Er war süß, aber auch eben tollpatschig.

„Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie meinem Unterricht folgen könnten, Miss Granger.", zischte Snape und setzte noch ein „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor." hinterher. Hermione ballte die Fäuste, wurde von Nevilles Hand auf ihrem Knie beruhigt. Sie sollte sich wirklich nicht aufregen, das würde nur noch mehr Stress machen.

„Drachenhaut, Sir.", hörte sie Malfoy schleimen, dann kam Snapes Lob und Hermione wurde übel. Dieses Arschloch. Das hätte jeder gewusst!

„Was ist, Miss Granger? Noch immer so unzufrieden mit meinem Unterricht?" Entschlossen reckte Hermione ihr Kinn, wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch in Snapes Augen sah sie, dass er genau das wollte. Beschissener Bastard. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. _Von dir lass ich mich nicht provozieren._

oOoOo_  
_

Wütend warf Hermione die _Geschichte Hogwarts_ an die Wand des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Was ist los, Mione?", erkundigte Ron sich besorgt.

„Sie hat das mit Seamus beendet." Es war Harry, der Ron das erklärte und doch keine Ahnung hatte. Ja, sie hatte Seamus gesagt, dass sie es lassen sollten. Sie wolle keinen Sex ohne Liebe, hatte sie behauptet. Schwachsinn! Sie wollte einfach keinen schlechten Sex mehr.

„Ich bin weg." Verdutzte Blicke folgten ihr, als sie den Weg zu den Kerkern antrat. Scheinbar hatten ihre Freunde vergessen, dass sie mal wieder Nachsitzen hatte.

----------

Ohne zu Klopfen, trat Hermione ein und fand einen Snape vor, der sein slytherinhaftestes Lächelnd trug.

„Zwanzig Punkte, Miss Granger. Sie haben zu warten, bis ich sie einlasse. Ihr Haus wird es ihnen danken, dass _wir_ dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen." Die Löwin verkniff sich eine bissige Antwort, setzte sich noch immer schweigend auf den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch. Hatte er denn keine anderen Sorgen, als den beschissenen Hauspokal? Sie waren mitten im Krieg! „Wie laufen die Stunden bei Professor Flitwick." Misstrauisch musterte Hermione den Tränkemeister. Sie bekam, wie Harry und Ron Unterricht im Duellieren. Harry lernte bei Dumbledore persönlich. McGonagall musste sich mit Ron herumschlagen. Snape hatte es abgelehnt, sie zu unterrichten, also hatte Flitwick sich dazu bereit erklärt.

„Gut, Sir. Warum fragen sie?"

„Weil sie das alleine scheinbar nicht genug in Anspruch nimmt. Sie sollten keine unnötigen Gedanken an Sex verschwenden, Miss Granger. Wir sind im Krieg." Das konnte er ja leicht sagen, er war bestimmt noch Jungfrau. Doch diese Stimme, die schon wieder so anders war, ließ es sie bezweifeln. Und zum ersten Mal begann sich ein Kribbeln in Hermione auszubreiten, alleine weil sie einer Stimme lauschte.

„Ich werde es mir merken, Professor."

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor."

„Wofür das denn jetzt wieder?", schrie sie empört und sprang auf.

„Dafür, dass sie mich nicht ernst nehmen und mich anlügen. Sie werden sich jetzt wieder hinsetzen.", antwortete er bissig. „Und noch mal zehn dafür, dass sie hier herumgeschrieen haben." Sie schluckte den Ärger herunter, sah ihren Lehrer gleichgültig an.

„Was soll ich tun, Professor?"

„Sie sollen sich zusammen reißen. Und sie sollen sich ansehen, was die Gryffindor der ersten Klasse für einen Mist schreiben. Vielleicht sollten sie auch deren Hausaufgaben machen." War das ein Lob? Auf Snapes Art zwar, aber ein Lob. Staunend erhob Hermione sich und setzte sich an den Tisch im Klassenraum, auf dem ein Stapel Pergamentrollen lag.

oOoOo

Es waren zwei Monate vergangen, in denen Hermione ihren Zaubertränkelehrer an fast jedem Abend besuchte. Immer dann, wenn sie nicht bei Flitwick war. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Bald war der Frühlingsball, sie wollte dort endlich jemanden finden, der es schaffte, sie zu befriedigen. Sie hatte versucht, sich den Sex aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, doch Snape erlaubte sich einen Spaß damit sie immer wieder, wenn sie abends alleine waren mit dieser Stimme anzusprechen, die sie nachts Dinge träumen ließ, die eindeutig verboten waren. Und die sie sich doch, Absurderweise, wünschte. Sie wollte, dass Snape ihr verruchte Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte, daran knabberte, sie…. Nein, sie wollte nicht daran denken. Wenn alleine seine Stimme solche Dinge mit ihr machte, was war dann mit ihm als Mann? Nie hatte sie Frauengeschichten über ihn gehört. Entweder, weil er keine Frauen hatte, oder weil er geschickt genug war, es zu verheimlichen. Noch frustrierter als noch vor zwei Monaten betrat sie das Büro. Die Türe war von alleine aufgesprungen, nachdem sie geklopft hatte.

„Sie sollten nicht so viel Schokolade essen, die macht nur dick. Sex kann sie nicht ersetzen.", erklärte Snape, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf sie zu. Ihr war schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgefallen, dass er sich die Haare neuerdings wusch. Und wacher sah er auch aus. Dumbledore hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Voldemort sich im Moment bedeckt hielt. Lag es daran? „Schrubben sie die Kessel nebenan." Aber woher, zur Hölle, wusste er, dass sie so viel Schokolade aß? Sah man es ihr schon an?

oOoOo_  
_

Der Frühlingsball war gekommen. Und sie immer noch nicht. Seufzend sah sie sich in der Menge um. Von ihrer Begleitung war keine Spur mehr, was bestimmt daran lag, dass auch Lavender nicht mehr auffindbar war. Nach dem Hermione Deans dritten Anmachversuch unbeantwortet ließ, hatte er sich nach anderen umgesehen. Sie wusste, dass sie in diesem Kleid umwerfend aussah. Aber sie wollte Dean einfach nicht. Er kam ihr zu unerfahren vor. Sie wollte einen Mann. Und mittlerweile war sie sich auch sicher, wer es denn sein sollte. Severus Snape.

----------

Weit nach Mitternacht hatte Hermione genug von Rons Blicken und Seamus' Bitten. Genervt verließ sie die Große Halle, zog sich in der Eingangshalle die hohen Schuhe aus, die ihre Füße den ganzen Abend gequält hatten. Stöhnend ließ sie sich auf die Treppe sinken, die Schuhe neben sich auf den Boden. Sie streckte die Füße erlöst aus. Ihre Freunde waren noch da drin, wo die Musik so laut heraus strömte. Harry tanzte eng mit Ginny, Luna mit Neville und Ron hatte auch sicher irgendein Mädchen im Arm. Doch das wollte Hermione nicht. Sie suchte keinen Tanzpartner, sondern einen Liebhaber, ohne Liebe. Für mehr war in diesem Krieg kein Platz. Hermione stützte ihre Unterarme auf einer höheren Stufe ab und begrüßte den kalten Luftzug, der ihren Kopf wieder frei machte. Viel Alkohol war nicht in ihrem Blut, denn nachdem sie an dem zweiten Glas Punsch etwas Verdächtiges gerochen hatte, hatte sie aufgehört ihn zu trinken. Nun war sie wieder völlig klar und… fühlte eine warme, lange Hand an ihrem Fuß, die begann ihn zu massieren. Die Augen wollte sie gar nicht öffnen. Wer das wohl war? Es waren starke, schlanke Hände, die geübte und ruhige Bewegungen ausführten.

„Zu viel getanzt?", war die Frage einer dunklen Stimme. Wohlig seufzte sie. Es war die Stimme, die sie seit Tagen im Schlaf verfolgte. _Seine_ Stimme.

„Ja." Sie hatte zu viel getanzt. Mit Harry, Ron, Neville, Ernie, Seamus, Dean und anderen, unbedeutenden Jungen. Keiner so sehr Mann, wie der Severus Snape, der nun vor ihr kniete und ihren Fuß massierte. Ihr Körper begann zu kribbeln, von den Zehen hoch zu ihrem Schoß, der anfing zu pochen. Wie erotisch konnte eine Fußmassage sein?

„Ist der Weg in die dunklen Kerker dann zu lang?" Sein Atem war an ihrem Ohr, hauchte sachte darüber. Und dann waren seine Lippen auf ihren, küssten sie fordernd. Sie erwiderte, neckte seine Zunge, ließ sich locken. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, keuchte sie schwer und schüttelte dann atemlos den Kopf.

„Nicht zu lang.", brachte sie heraus. Er half ihr auf, die hohen Schuhe von ihr in der anderen Hand, geleitete er sie in sein Kerkerzimmer. Die ganze Zeit über hatte seine Hand ihren Rücken nicht verlassen, sandte Schauer über ihren Körper.

„Tobias.", sagte er zu einer Türe, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte, welche sich darauf hin jedoch sofort öffnete. Nicht sehr einfallsreich, befand sie. Doch das war sicherlich nicht der einzige Zauber, der darauf lag. Kurzzeitig verspürte sie einen Druck auf ihrem Körper, während sie die Türschwelle übertrat von Severus jedoch gleich weiter zum Schlafzimmer gezogen wurde. Nebenbei hörte sie ihre Schuhe dumpf auf dem dunklen Teppich aufkommen. Eine Fackel an der Wand gegenüber dem großen Bett war das Einzige, was Licht gab.

„Warum hast du mich so lange gequält?", fragte Hermione, als er sie auf dem Bett ablegt hatte und so kurz von ihr abließ.

„Was meinst du?" Seine langen Finger öffnen geschickt die vielen Knöpfe seines Gehrockes, entblößen ein schwarzes Hemd und eine ebenso schwarze Jeans.

„Deine Stimme. Ich habe von ihr geträumt.", lächelte sie und zog den dunklen Mann zu sich herunter, so dass er kurzerhand auf sie fiel, sich jedoch gekonnt abstützte. Ein tiefes Lachen ließ seinen Oberkörper auf ihrem vibrieren, als er sie küsste.

„Ich wusste zwar, dass manche Schüler von mir träumen, aber nicht auf diese Art." Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, drückte er sein Becken gegen ihres, ließ sie seine beginnende Erregung spüren.

„Davon hab ich auch geträumt.", gestand sie atemlos nach einem weiteren Kuss.

„Wie verzweifelt muss eine Frau sein, um von ihrem bösen Lehrer zu träumen?" Seine Lippen liebkosten ihren Hals. „Sind sie denn wirklich alle so unfähig?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Viele habe ich ja noch nicht ausprobiert."

„Hat sich den wenigstens mal jemand daran versucht dich zu befriedigen?"

„Ich glaube nicht." Er beugte sich lächelnd über sie und versiegelte ihre Lippen erneut, während seine rechte Hand ihre Brüste durch den Stoff des Kleides streichelte. Nie berührte er ihre Brustwarze, die sich ihm mit einem entgegendrückte. Er öffnete die Schleife vorne an ihrem Kleid und Schon glitt sein Mund weiter. Über ihren Kiefer, ihren Hals und schließlich zu ihren Brüsten, die sich heftig hoben und senkten. Er setzte keusche Küsse auf deren Ansätze, sodass Hermione sich ihm willig entgegen bog. Sie wollte ihn. Endlich einen erfahrenen Mann, der solch ein Feuer in ihr entfachte.

„Hat dich je einer von ihnen so fühlen lassen?", fragte er und zog den BH runter, um seine Lippen um ihre Brustwarze zu legen. Sie stöhnte und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nie?", fragte er und biss vorsichtig in ihre erhärtete Spitze.

„Oh, bei Merlin, nie!" Lächelnd erhob er sich und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie versank in den seinen. Tief schwarz, durch und durch. Eine seiner Hände glitt auf ihren Rücken, machte sich an dem Verschluss des BHs zu schaffen. Sie setzte sich auf, um sich davon befreien zu lassen. Halbnackt lag sie nun vor ihm in dem weichen Bett. Ängstlich sah sie zu ihm hoch. Erwartungsvoll. Er lehnte sich vor, küsste ihre Brüste wieder, massierte sie, neckte ihre Nippel. Scheinbar waren sie doch nicht zu groß. Mit seinen Lippen suchte er den Weg hinunter über ihren Bauch bis das Kleid ihm wieder den Weg versperrte. Er zog den hellblauen Stoff nun ganz über ihre Beine, doch sie wollte nicht untätig bleiben, also öffnete sie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, streifte es über die breiten Schultern und entdeckte einen ansehnlichen Körper. Seine Brust war breit und muskulös, genauso sein Bauch, bei dem man die einzelnen Muskelpartien mehr als gut sehen und fühlen konnte. Ihre Finger glitten wie von selbst über seine glatte, feste Haut. Sie setzte einen Kuss darauf und sah ihn seine Augen.

„Wir wollten doch _deine_ sexuellen Spannungen abbauen." Er strich sachte mit dem Finger über den Stoff ihres Höschens, drückte es an ihre Öffnung. Keuchend stieß sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen. „Es hat sich nie jemand daran versucht, dich so zu erlösen?"

„Keiner." Er hakte einen Finger in ihr Höschen und zog es über die langen Beine nach unten, verfolgte den Weg mit seinen Lippen und hinterließ brennende Spuren. Nachdem er das Höschen auf den Boden geworfen hatte, küsste er sich ihr Bein wieder hinauf. Die Beine spreizte sie automatisch, legte sie auf seinen Schultern ab. Er küsste ihren Hügel, glitt mit der leicht rauen, seidigen Zunge durch ihre Locken, fand diesen einen Punkt. Sie schrie, ihre Hände in seine haar krallend. Saugend brachte er sie immer wieder dazu sich aufzubäumen und seinen Kopf an sich zu pressen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie zuvor gespürt. Überwältigt davon, fiel ihr Kopf in den Nacken, sie fühlte seine Finger, nur nebenbei, die ihren Schenkel hinauf strichen und sich in ihr Innerstes bahnten, in sie stießen. „Fuck!" Ein Dritter gesellte sich dazu, ließ Wellen von Lichtern vor ihren Augen erscheinen. Seine Zunge strich ihre Lippen entlang, entrang ihr einen weiteren Fluch. Wie konnte er das in ihr auslösen? Die seidige Zunge kreiste um ihren Kitzler, als sie das Gefühl hatte in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ihr griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester, verzweifelt spannte ihr Körper sich an, um etwas von dem Druck abzubauen, der sich unaufhaltsam in ihr aufbaute. Sie versteifte sich, sah einen Moment schwarz, nachdem diese Farbexplosion vergangen war, schien zu fallen in eine erlösende Schwerelosigkeit.

Wieder zu sich kommend, fühlte sie seine Hände auf ihrem flachen Bauch Kreise malen.

„Und? Hat dich je einer von ihnen so fühlen lassen?"

„Nein.", gab sie erstickt von sich. Sie war erschöpft und fühlte sich ausgelaugt und doch voller Energie. Schwer atmend sah sie nun in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihr endlich gezeigt hatte, wovon ihre Freundinnen andauernd redeten.

„Willst du mehr?", fragte er schelmisch und leckte über ihre Oberlippe, küsste ihren Hals, saugte sich an ihrer erhitzten Haut fest. Seine Zähne, die sie nun bissen würden Spuren hinterlassen, es war ihr egal.

„Ich weiß nicht… ob ich das aushalte, oder dann sterbe.", keuchte sie, lachte abgehakt. Noch immer atmete sie hektisch, die Augen wieder geschlossen, während sie hörte, dass er sich scheinbar seiner restlichen Klamotten entledigte. Kurz darauf spürte sie seinen Körper wieder über ihrem und etwas Hartes an ihrem Oberschenkel. Diese heiße Haut an ihrer ließ sie unkontrolliert aufstöhnen.

„Und es kam wirklich noch nie einer auf die Idee dich zu kosten?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass das-" Doch sie wurde von seinen Lippen unterbrochen, die sich auf ihre legten, von der Zunge abgelenkt, die sich um ihre schlängelte. Und… sie schmeckte sich. Ob es ihr gefiel, konnte sie so nicht sagen, doch unangenehm war es nicht.

„Du schmeckst wunderbar, Hermione.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie schnurrte als Antwort bloß und mit einem tiefen Stoß drang er in sie. Beide stöhnten laut auf, bei diesem Gefühl. Er füllte sie ganz aus, dehnte sie, ließ ihr jedoch Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen. Fasziniert ließ Hermione ihre Hand über seine Narben gleiten, die die breite Brust schmückten. Kurz versteifte er sich, entspannte sich jedoch gleich wieder und zog sich aus ihr zurück, nur um wieder zuzustoßen, langsam und kraftvoll. Immer wieder drang er in sie, immer wieder kam sie ihm entgegen. Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Brust, strich darüber. Seine Zunge teilte ihre Lippen, streichelte ihre. Wieder fühlte Hermione diese Gefühl, diese nahende Ohnmacht. Es war wie eben, nur komplett anders. Sie fühlte sich auf eine ungeahnte Weise geborgen. Fühlte sich ihm einfach näher, als zuvor. Ein befreiender Laut löste sich aus ihrer Kehle, auch Severus keuchte, animalisch tief. Als es langsam abnahm und sie wieder klar denken konnte, drehte sie den Kopf zu dem dunklen Mann neben sich. Ihr war seltsam schwindelig. Er atmete tief ein und aus, wie sie. Mit dem Gefühl, wieder halbwegs sicher auf den Beinen zu sein, wollte sie sich aufsetzen, wurde jedoch von einem Arm aufgehalten. „Denkst du, ich würde dich um diese Uhrzeit alleine durch das Schloss laufen lassen? Der Schulleiter wäre damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden." Sie lachte leise und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie die Decke, und Severus Arme, die sie umschlossen nur im Halbschlaf registrierte.

----------

Am Morgen wachte Hermione so ausgeschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr auf. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Befriedigt und gut.

„Ich wusste doch, dass Gryffindors Musterschülerin nicht lange schläft." Lächelnd drehte ebendiese sich um und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab.

„Aber die fiese Fledermaus ist auch nicht gerade der Langschläfer." Ein tiefes Lachen ließ seinen Oberkörper vibrieren und zog auch durch sie. Seine Lippen fingen ihre ein, küssten sie neckend und zeigten, wofür Slytherins am Morgen gut waren.

----------

Hermione zog das Kleid aus, sobald sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatte. Da sie Schulsprecherin war, hatte sie ein separates Schlafzimmer im Gryffindorturm. Mit einem extra Badezimmer. Und sie liebte es. Nackt tanzte sie durch das Zimmer, unter die Dusche und ließ das kühle Wasser auf sich herab prasseln. Sex konnte ja so toll sein. Severus und sie hatten am Morgen noch zwei Mal miteinander geschlafen, ehe er duschen gegangen war. Leise war sie verschwunden, hatte bloß einen Zettel hinterlassen.

_Eigentlich bin ich ja nicht für Erpressung, als ehrenhafte Gryffindor, doch was ist gegen Sex für Verschwiegenheit einzuwenden?_

Ja, sie hatte bewusst auf die Ansprache verzichtet, würde sie ihn doch weiterhin siezen, wenn er ihrem Angebot nicht zustimmte. Das ausgerechnet der mit ihr schlief, der ihr oft genug gesagt hatte, sie solle sich, angesichts des Krieges den Sex aus dem Kopf schlagen war ungewöhnlich und doch schön. Ja, es war sehr schön gewesen. Zu schön. Nach einer Weile stellte sie den Duschstrahl ab, trocknete ihren Körper und zog sich an. Wenn sie sich setzte, zog ein leichter Schmerz durch ihren Unterleib, doch das war nur verständlich, nach dieser Nacht und dem darauf folgenden Morgen. Ron und Harry schliefen bestimmt noch, also machte sie sich alleine auf den Weg zur Halle, um etwas zu essen. Guter Sex machte hungrig, müde und euphorisch zugleich. Es war seltsam. Aber es lenkte gut von den Geschehnissen dort draußen ab.

oOoOo_  
_

Sie lachte, als er sie zur Seite zog, in den nächsten Gang hinein und gegen die Wand drückte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre, nahmen sie in Besitz, ihren ganzen Körper und auch einen Teil ihrer selbst. Severus und sie spielten dieses Spiel nun schon seit ein paar Wochen. Wenn sie sich irgendwo sahen und sich die Möglichkeit ergab, fielen sie übereinander her. Er konnte zärtlich sein, oder wild, stürmisch. Nahezu jede Nacht verbrachte sie bei ihm. Mittlerweile waren seine Schutzzauber an der Tür auf sie eingestellt, doch sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal seine Wohnung betreten, ohne dass er geöffnet hatte. Als er sein Stöhnen dämpfte, das ihre Hand an seiner Hose bewirkte, kicherte sie leise, strich – ganz unabsichtlich- noch ein paar Mal über die Erregung, ehe sie die Hose geöffnet hatte.

„Nicht so frech, Löwin."

oOoOo_  
_

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Hermione war gerade aufgewacht. Tiefes Verlangen brannte in ihr. Sie träumte von ihm, wenn sie nicht in seinem Bett schlief und meist erwachte sie dann mit dem Bergehren ihn zu spüren, zu schmecken, zu besitzen. Im Nachthemd streifte sie schnell Socken über und verließ den Turm, schritt hinab in die Kerker. Sie musste es also versuchen. Vor seiner Tür flüsterte sie leise.

„Tobias." Tatsächlich öffnete sie sich, ließ sie eintreten. Das Wohnzimmer war dunkel, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer verschlossen. Neugierig öffnete Hermione diese. Das Zimmer war leer. Skeptisch durchschritt sie die Wohnung und fand ihn nicht. Wo war er? Wartend ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken, vielleicht eine Besprechung der Lehrer, oder des Ordens. Das Kissen roch nach ihm. Sie hatte gelernt sich bei diesem Geruch wohl zu fühlen, alles andere zu vergessen. So oft schob sie es auf die wenige Nähe, die sie zu anderen hatte. Darauf, dass sie etwas brauchte, um den Krieg zu überleben, um sich an etwas festzuhalten.

----------

Ein dumpfes Geräusch weckte sie. Die Tür zur Wohnung wurde zugeschlagen. Schnell war Severus auch im Schlafzimmer. Kaum hatte er sie entdeckt, ließ er schnell den schwarzen Umhang und die glänzende Maske auf den Boden fallen. Sie hatte es trotzdem erkannt. Er kam also von einem Todessertreffen.

„Geh.", knurrte er, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er sah schrecklich aus. Als er etwas in sich zusammensackte, bei dem Versuch gerade zu stehen, war sie schnell bei ihm. Tadelnd schnalzte sie mit der Zunge.

„Du gehst jetzt ins Bett, klar?" Er wollte widersprechen, doch sie streckte sich und legte kurz ihre Lippen auf seine, um ihn zu stoppen. „Keine Widerworte. Sonst verhexe ich dich.", drohte sie mit strenger Miene, ging neben ihm zum Bett, da er ihre Hilfe ablehnte. Er war zu stolz dazu. Ein Aufstöhnen verkneifend setzte er sich auf die Matratze, sie hatte es bemerkt. Sie öffnete sein Hemd und schob es von den Schultern, bevor sie galant hinter ihm auf die Matratze glitt. Zischend sog sie die Luft ein.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst gehen." Er lernte wirklich nicht dazu.

„Halt den Mund." Vorsichtig strich sie um die Wunde an seiner Schulter herum. Es sah aus, als habe man ihn verbrannt. Rohes Fleisch blickte ihr entgegen. „Wer war das?" Ihre Stimme zitterte nicht, ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken schon. Schnell ballte sie sie zur Faust, legte sie wieder auf seine Haut.

„Doch zu viel für neugierige Katzen, wie dich?" Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich unbewusst in seinen Rücken. Nachdem sie es merkte, nahm sie die Hand endgültig weg.

„Wer war das?", fragte sie wieder.

„Stell doch keine dummen Fragen, Hermione. Ich dachte, ich hätte es dir ausgetrieben." Sie fauchte, piekste ihn in den Rücken.

„Aber warum macht Voldemort so etwas denn? Ich meine, er weiß es doch nicht, oder? Sonst sähst du schlimmer aus, oder würdest gar nicht mehr leben." Sie atmete tief ein, erlaubte sich die Augen zu schließen und diese eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter laufen zu lassen. Er konnte sie ja nicht sehen, hier hinter ihm. Verstohlen wischte sie das Feuchte doch von ihrer Wange. Verdammt, warum sprach sie so etwas auch aus? „Also, warum hat er es getan?" Ihre Stimme verriet sie wieder nicht. So viel hatte sie gelernt, doch ihr großes Problem waren die Emotionen in ihren Augen, Severus sagte das oft.

„Um sicher zu gehen, dass ich ihn nicht verrate." Sie nickte, vergessend, dass er es nicht sehen konnte und kam der Wunde näher, damit sie eingehender betrachtet werden konnte.

„Aber mit Folter kommt er bei dir nicht weit.", murmelte sie kaum hörbar, setzte sich dann wieder gerade hin, zog die Füße im Schneidersitz näher zu sich. „Es war ein Zauberspruch, oder?" Severus nickte, bejahte knapp. Nie sprach er viel, doch das war nicht nötig, sie verstanden das Wesentliche auch so. „Dann gib mir mal deinen Zauberstab."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren.", knurrte er, stockte kurz. Skeptisch beobachtete Hermione, wie sich die Muskeln seiner Schultern anspannten. „Wo ist dein Zauberstab?" Er klang beherrscht, nur unterschwellig nahm sie eine Besorgnis war, die sie so noch nicht bei ihm gehört hatte.

„Im Turm." Zu schnell, als das sie reagieren konnte, hatte er seinen Oberkörper gedreht und sie bei den Schultern gepackt, sein Griff tat weh.

„Warum, verdammt noch mal, liegt er dort? Du hast ihn immer mitzunehmen, klar?!" Seine Stimme war drohend und doch so verzweifelt. „Was, wenn etwas passiert wäre? Todesser nehmen keine Rücksicht darauf, ob du bewaffnet bist, oder nicht." Eindringlich bohrten sich seine Augen in ihre, starr und unnachgiebig. „Ich werde dich nachher zurückbringen." Er erwartete kein Zeichen des Verstehens, scheinbar war ihm der Schmerz und die Angst in ihrem Blick genug. Sein Griff lockerte sich, sein Innerstes verschloss sich wieder vor ihr, bevor er sich umdrehte. Die breiten Schultern hingen nun entkräftet hinunter. Wahrscheinlich schalt er sich innerlich für seinen Ausbruch.

„Gib mir bitte den Zauberstab, ich will wenigstens einen Schutzzauber sprechen." Wortlos reichte er ihr den Stab, den er immer seiner Hosentasche hatte, sie atmete tief ein. Versuchsweise sprach sie einen Heilzauber, doch der Ruck der durch seinen Körper ging, verriet ihr, dass er die Schmerzen für einen Moment noch schlimmer machen musste. Sie hätte sich selber dafür schlagen können nicht nachgedacht zu haben. Also sprach sie nur einen Zauber, der die Wunde reinigte und einen, der bewirkte, dass nichts in die Wunde eindringen konnte. Sie fischte das Hemd vom Boden, verwandelte es in einen Verband und legte ihn, so gut sie es konnte, um die Wunde. Der Rest musste wohl auf natürliche Weise geschehen. Mit einem Zauber löschte sie noch das Licht, so dass nur noch der Mond durch den See in das Fenster schien, das von außen nicht zu sehen war. Sanft zog sie ihn nach hinten, ließ ihn sich auf das Bett liegen und setzte sich neben seinen Körper, den Blickkontakt vermeidend. „Hast du sonst noch größere…." Sie schluckte. „Verletzungen?"

„Nein." Wieder klag er so abweisend und es versetzte ihr einen Stich. Sie hatte doch eigentlich gelernt damit umzugehen. Kurz entschlossen zog sie ihm Schuhe, Socken, Hose und Boxershorts aus. Weiterhin schweigend deckte sie ihn mit der Decke zu, setzte sich neben ihn, an den Rand des Bettes. Er lag auf seiner Seite, stellte sie nahezu lächelnd fest. Schon nach den zwei Monaten hatte sie eine eigene Seite in seinem Bett. „Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte er schließlich, ließ sie aufblicken, in diese tiefen schwarzen Seen.

„Ich musste bei dir sein." Es sagte so vieles, sie hoffte, er würde es für sich so auslegen, wie es am Einfachsten war. Nie war es nur Sex gewesen, das hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst. Sie brauchte Nähe. Auch jetzt würde sie sich am Liebsten zu ihm legen, wusste sie nicht, ob er es zulassen würde.

„Komm her.", forderte er, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Oft schon kam es ihr vor, als würde er in ihren Geist eingedrungen sein, doch sie wusste, dass er es nur vor Monaten getan hatte, beim Nachsitzen in seinem Zimmer. Skeptisch blickte sie auf ihn hinunter.

„Sicher? Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Er nickte, im diffusen Licht.

„Zieh dich aus." Schnell hatte sie sich des Nachthemds und des Slips entledigt und wurde von ihm unter die Decke gezogen, zu seiner unverletzten Schulter. Wie in jeder Nacht bettete sie den Kopf vertrauensvoll darauf. Anfangs war sie voll Verlangen hierhin gekommen, nun war es nur noch das Sehnen nach Wärme, das sie bleiben ließ.

oOoOo_  
_

„Miss Granger, hätten sie einen Moment?", bat die bekannte Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin eindringlich. Mitten in der Bewegung stockte Hermione und drehte sich um, statt ihren Freunden zu folgen. „Der Schulleiter würde sie gerne sprechen. Mister Weasley und Mister Potter sind schon oben." Da waren die beiden also. Auch, wenn Hermione sich denken konnte, was Dumbledore von ihr wollte, war sie gespannt, folgte der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Darin wurde sie bereits von Harry und Ron erwartet, McGonagall verabschiedete sich wieder, so dass die drei alleine waren. Hermione setzte sich auf den dritten Sessel zwischen ihren Freunden.

„Was meinst du, will er von uns?", fragte Ron aufgeregt, rutschte auf dem Polster hin und her.

„Überleg doch mal, Ronald. Wir sind volljährig und haben die Schule beendet. Es herrscht Krieg da draußen, was meinst du, was er uns mitteilen möchte?"

„Meinst du wirklich, dass-" Die Tür, die laut ins Schloss fiel, ließ Ron enden und Hermione aufhorchen. Severus war also auch hier. Sie hatten die Nacht gemeinsam in seinem Bett verbracht, sich gestreichelt und geküsst, ohne die ungezügelte Leidenschaft, sondern mit einer Sanftheit, die Hermione verwirrt hatte. Sie hatte es als Abschied gesehen, doch scheinbar wusste er davon, dass sie nicht weggehen würde, warum also war er so gewesen?

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, noch ein Mal ihnen allen zu ihrem Abschluss.", lenkte der Schulleiter wieder zurück zum Schreibtisch, an dem er nun saß.

„Danke." Die drei hatten im Chor gesprochen, was Dumbledore schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm, doch er wurde schnell ernst. „Sie sind nun volljährig und haben die Schule beendet. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob es gut für sie wäre, doch ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie beide, Miss Granger und Mister Weasley Mister Potter überall, wo nur möglich unterstützen werden. Deswegen werde ich sie fragen, ob sie dem Orden des Phönix beitreten möchten." Es war still im Raum. Hermione blickte verstohlen am Schulleiter vorbei zu Severus, der in einer Ecke stand. Er fing ihren Blick auf und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. Warum sollte sie dem Orden nicht beitreten? Hatte er gehofft sie los zu sein, nach dem Schuljahr? Hatte er bloß deswegen diese Affäre mit ihr begonnen, die so viel mehr war, für sie?

„Es würde mich ehren.", sagte Hermione schließlich leise, den Blick immer noch auf Severus geheftet, der unter ihren Worten zusammenzuckte, seine Wangenmuskel zuckten, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch er heilt sich zurück.

„Das freut mich zu hören, Miss Granger. Mister Weasley, Mister Potter?" Die beiden fingen sich schnell wieder und antworteten ebenso, wie sie. Dumbledore erklärte noch, dass sie weiterhin im Schloss wohnen würden, doch sie bekam kaum etwas mit.

----------

Harry und Ron waren noch geblieben, nachdem Albus ihnen das ‚Du' angeboten hatte, Hermione hatte sich verabschiedet. Severus war schon vorausgegangen und sie hoffte ihn nicht zu sehen, also rannte sie vom Wasserspeier an los, wurde allerdings bald um die Mitte gefasst und an die Wand des Ganges gepresst. Sie wollte aufschreien, doch seine große Hand auf ihrem Mund hinderte sie daran. Instinktiv biss sie ihn, er ließ nicht locker. Sie wehrte sich, trat nach ihm, versuchte ihre Hände irgendwie zwischen der Wand und sich wegzubekommen, doch er hielt sie dagegen gedrückt. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Sie gab auf, wollte nur noch weg. Sie hatte keine Angst, aber sie brauchte Ruhe.

„Was sollte das?", zischte er, nahm endlich die Hand von ihrem Mund.

„Du tust mir weh." Es stimmte, ihre Arme scheuerten sich an den Steinen auf. Anscheinend war das die falsche Antwort, denn er drückte sie fester gegen die Wand, was sie nur bedingt atmen ließ. Sie versuchte sich daran zu gewöhnen, doch es ging nicht.

„Was sollte das?" Er wirkte noch bedrohlicher, so dunkel und groß, wie er vor ihr stand. Sie versuchte ihm etwas zu sagen, schnappte nach Luft, bekam keine und geriet in Panik. Verdammt, sie musste atmen, sie…. Endlich ließ der Druck seines Körpers nach und sie holte tief Luft, ignorierte den Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Es hatte wirklich wehgetan.

„Ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Wenn ich dem Orden beitrete, ist das meine Sache. Wir müssen nichts miteinander zu tun haben, wenn du es nicht willst und es für dich eben nicht mehr war, ist das so." Als er einen Schritt zurück trat, nutzte sie die Freiheit um ihre Hand auf ihren Brustkorb zu pressen, sie atmete tief ein und aus.

„Es ist gefährlich, verdammt. Das wird kein Spaziergang. Als Mitglied musst du zu Treffen und gegen Todesser kämpfen." Wütend blitzte sie ihn an, ließ die Hand fallen und schritt an ihm vorbei.

„Ich weiß. Du kennst mich doch wenigstens so gut, dass du weißt, dass die Streberin aus Gryffindor immer alles recherchiert, bevor sie Entscheidungen trifft." Damit ging sie, sicher, er würde nicht folgen, schließlich war alles geklärt. Sie würden Abstand von einander halten. Sie würde… seine Nähe nicht mehr genießen dürfen, ihn nach Todessertreffen nicht mehr versorgen und massieren dürfen. Nun würde sie nachts alleine in ihrem Bett schlafen. Harry, Ron und sie hatten Zimmer nahe des Gryffindorturms, schnell hatte sie ihres gefunden, Dank Albus Wegbeschreibung. Die Tür hinter sich schließend besah sie sich die Wohnung gar nicht, sondern zog sich aus und betrat das erste Zimmer, das an das Wohnzimmer grenzte. Badezimmer. Also die nächste Tür. Sie hatte ihr Bett gefunden. Es war so groß, wie das von Severus und Hermione wusste, dass sie sich einsam fühlen würde.

----------

Sie erwachte nackt und kalt in der neuen Wohnung. Instinktiv kuschelte sie sich tiefer in die Kissen, die leider nicht nach ihm rochen. Lange hatte sie nicht geschlafen, denn die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen. Es musste gegen drei oder vier Uhr sein. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her, stand dann doch auf, um zu duschen.

----------

Die Große Halle war leer, nur die Lehrer, Harry, Ron und sie saßen an einem großen Tisch, den Albus aufgestellt hatte. Nahezu alle waren anwesend, nur Severus fehlte, denn ihr gegenüber war noch ein Platz frei.

„Keine Sorge, er kommt immer später.", lächelte der Direktor gutmütig und zwinkerte. Tatsächlich betrat in dem Moment Severus die Halle, kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, erhob Hermione sich. Es war doch anders, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie wollte mit ihm über diese neue Situation reden, sich in seine Arme flüchten, nur war das nicht möglich. Hinter der Tür wurde sie von ihm eingeholt.

„Meinst du nicht, es fällt auf?", fragte sie sarkastisch, ging weiter, die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, er folgte ihr.

„Und, wenn? Was ist verwerflich daran, wenn zwei Erwachsene Menschen Sex miteinander haben?"

„Sex." Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, atmete tief ein. Auf einmal fühlte sie seine Hand an ihrem Arm. Irritiert drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Ich möchte das, was wir hatten, nicht beenden.", sagte er und sie verstand. Er meinte, wie sie, nicht nur den Sex. Auch, wenn es für sie beide keine Liebe war, was sprach gegen eine unverbindliche Beziehung? Sie ging weiter voran, er folgte wieder bis zu ihrer Wohnung, in die sie ging und schnell einen Zauber sprach, der auch ihm erlaubt einzutreten. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, hatte Severus die Arme um sie geschlungen und seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt. „ Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?", fragte er atemlos, ließ ihr jedoch keine Luft zu antworten, deswegen zeigte sie bloß grob in die Richtung.

oOoOo_  
_

„Hermione. Warte.", rief Harry ihr hinterher und sie blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was ist, Harry?" Sie war besorgt, denn seine Wangen waren rot, seine Augen hektisch.

„Du musst mitkommen, die Todesser haben ein Haus in Muggellondon angegriffen, sie sind noch da. Wir müssen dorthin." Hermione nickte, folgte ihrem Freund die Treppen wieder hinunter, traf in der Eingangshalle auf Ron und die Lehrer.

„Ich schlage vor, wir apparieren immer zu zweit.", befahl Albus, wieder in diesem ernsten Ton, an den Hermione sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte. Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrem Oberarm, wurde hinaus und über Hogwarts' Gelände gezogen, bis hin zum Apparierpunkt.

„Nicht… so schnell.", murrte sie, schnappte nach Luft und sah kurz in Remus Augen. Er war wieder Lehrer für Verteidigung, seit das neue Schuljahr angefangen hatte.

„Severus ist vielleicht auch unter ihnen, du darfst ihn nicht töten, wir brauchen ihn.", sagte er schnell, packte sie fester und apparierte mit ihr. Als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und der Druck auf ihrem Körper nachließ, öffnete sie die Augen. Von dem Haus war kaum noch etwas zu sehen, die Fenster waren alle kaputt, aus zweien zischten Flammen. Das Haus war bestimmt einmal schön gewesen, bevor das Feuer es schwarz gefärbt hatte. Das dunkle Mal stand in den Himmel geschrieben. „Hermione." Sie wollte zu Remus sehen, doch sie konnte nicht.

„Nein.", schluchzte sie erstickt. „Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war das Haus ihrer Eltern. Diese Arschlöcher hatten ihre Eltern…. Vielleicht lebten sie noch, vielleicht konnte sie sie retten. Hermione riss sich aus Remus Griff. Den Zauberstab erhoben stürzte sie in das Haus, vorbei an Flüchen, Zaubern von Todessern, wie Ordensmitgliedern. In ihrem alten Zimmer war es still, es war leer. Bis auf…. Hermione schluckte kurz, begann hektisch zu atmen. Ihre Eltern lagen dort auf dem Boden, der Kopf ihrer Mutter in einem Winkel verdreht, der verriet, dass sie nicht mehr leben konnte.

„Sieh nicht hin.", vernahm sie eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr. Ein Kribbeln auf ihrem Körper verriet ihr, dass er einen Zauber über sie gesprochen hatte. Severus schlang die Arme um ihre Mitte, drehte sie, damit sie ihre Eltern nicht mehr ansehen musste, doch war es zu spät. Das Bild der beiden hatte sie immer noch vor Augen. „Lass uns verschwinden." Er klang sanft, einlullend und sie spürte das unangenehme Gefühl des Apparierens. Keine Sekunde später standen sie am verbotenen Wald und sie fiel. In sich zusammen, in seine Arme, die sie hielten, als ihr Körper vom Weinen geschüttelt wurde. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie weinte, fühlte sie sich doch leer. Mit Severus gemeinsam sank sie zu Boden.

„Du warst dabei.", stahl sich die Erkenntnis in ihr Bewusstsein. Er war da gewesen und hatte nichts getan. Und statt ihr zu antworten sah er sie bloß an. Wütend setzte Hermione sich auf, ließ ihre Faust auf seinen Bauch treffen, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Immer wieder schlug sie ihn, er reagierte einfach nicht. Stumm ließ er alles über sich ergehen, konnte er nicht etwas sagen? Etwas tun? Konnte er ihr nicht sagen, warum sie sich so leer fühlte? Konnte er nicht sagen, dass ihre Eltern noch lebten? Dass das alles ein Alptraum gewesen war. Dass…. Dass…. Ihre Hände schmerzten, ihr Kopf ebenfalls. Tränen hörten nicht auf ihre Wangen hinunter zu strömen. Der letzte Schlag verfehlte sein Ziel knapp, da ihre Sich verschwommen war. Sie fiel nach vorne, wieder in seine Arme, auch wenn sie nicht wollte. „Wer war es?", fragte sie schließlich, kuschelte sich näher an seinen Körper zwischen den aufgestellten Beinen. Sie brauchte ihn so sehr.

„Sie sind tot." Seine Antwort war knapp, aber aussagekräftig. Er hatte sie getötet.

„Ich wollte sie töten." Stur sah sei zu ihm hoch. Er hatte es ihr abgenommen. Dabei wollte sie diejenigen leiden sehen, wollte, dass sie durch ihre Hand sterben.

„Das darfst du nich. Du bist so rein, du darfst nicht töten. Bei mir macht es keinen Unterschied mehr. Du darfst nicht töten." Er sprach schnell, hielt sie an sich gepresst und vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Haar, gab ihr Halt und Schutz. Sie schwieg nach seiner Aussage. Er konnte nichts dafür, hätte mit seinem Leben bezahlt bei dem Versuch ihre Eltern zu schützen und wahrscheinlich wären sie danach trotzdem gefoltert und getötet worden. „Ich war nicht reschzeitig da.", unterbrach er ihre Überlegungen. Es war eine Entschuldigung, in seiner Art eben. Weiter schwieg sie. Ihre Eltern waren tot. Sie waren nicht mehr da. Sie würden nie mehr wiederkommen.

----------

Sie erwachte in seiner schützenden Umarmung, in seinem Bett, nackt an seiner Haut. Sie war am Wald eingeschlafen mit dem Bild ihrer Eltern im Kopf. Und nun wachte sie auf, mit ebendiesem Bild vor Augen. Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf auf seiner Brust ab, nachdem sie sich so gedreht hatten, dass sie auf ihm lag. Er sagte nichts, doch sie wusste, dass er wach war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie am Abend ausgezogen. Sie mochte das Gefühl seiner Haut an ihrer, das wusste er. Es gab ihr Sicherheit, ließ sie sich geborgen fühlen, das wusste er hoffentlich nicht. Denn für ihn war es immer noch nur Spaß, etwas Nähe. Was war es für sie? Sie merkte, dass sie ihn brauchte. Gerade jetzt. Ihre Eltern waren tot, nicht mehr da, würden niemals wiederkommen. Das rief sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis, wieder fühlte sie nichts außer dieser Leere, die irgendwo tief in ihr schmerzte. Keine Trauer, kein Verlust. Nur das unbestimmte Gefühl zu fallen. Er fing sie auf, auch am Morgen jetzt, hielt sie in seinen starken Armen. Trafen sich die Todesser nach so einem Angriff am nächsten Morgen nicht eigentlich zu einer Art ‚Nachtreffen'? Warum war Severus nicht da. Sie setzte gerade an zu reden, sah ihn an, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ruh dich aus. Es kommt früh genug." Sie wusste was er meinte. Die Gefühle.

oOoOo_  
_

„Ich will nicht, dass du dorthin gehst.", sagte er, stieg in die schwarzen Hose hinein, hatte die Boxershorts vergessen anzuziehen, doch wahrscheinlich störte es ihn wenig.

„Es ist egal, was du willst." Auch sie stieg in ihre Jeans, zog allerdings vorher ihren Slip an. „Ich bin dem Orden beigetreten, da kann ich nicht einfach kneifen." Schnell hatte er auch das schwarze T-Shirt angezogen, sie den BH.

„Deswegen war ich dagegen. Du bist noch zu jung dafür. Du hast nicht genug Erfahrung, um zu kämpfen. Sie werden dich kriegen und foltern." Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, sie zog den Saum des Pullovers hinunter, griff nach ihren Turnschuhen.

„Ich muss kämpfen, um Erfahrung zu sammeln. Ich _will_ kämpfen." Seufzend warf Severus sich seinen schwarzen Umhang über. Er versteckte seine Todesserroben und die Maske nicht mehr vor ihr, warum auch immer. Sie fand es gut so. Im Hinausgehen aus seiner Wohnung band sie ihre Haare zusammen, beobachtete ihn. „Müssen wir das jedes Mal diskutieren?", fragte sie erschöpft von der Unterhaltung, die mit dem Brennen seines Males nach dem nach wie vor unverwechselbaren Sex angefangen hatte. An der Tür nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, küsste sachte ihre Lippen und sah eindringlich in ihre Augen.

„Ja. Ich kann dich nicht jederzeit bewachen und retten, wenn etwas passiert. Ich will dich nicht auf dem Boden liegen sehen, halbtot gefoltert, eines Tages, wenn ich von Voldemort gerufen werde, weil er endlich Pottes kleine Freundin gefunden hat. Ich kann dich dann nicht mehr retten." Sie nickte, küsste ihn kurz auf die lange Nase, die noch vor einer Stunde ihren Körper entlang gefahren und ihr ein Keuchen nach dem anderen entlockt hatte. Er löste sich von ihr, trat aus der Tür, schloss sie hinter Hermione. Nebeneinander stiegen sie noch die Treppen in die Eingangshalle hinauf, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Hermione sprintete zum Schulleiterbüro, Severus zum Apparierpunkt. Ihre Liaison war nicht wirklich offiziell, es würde ihn den Kopf kosten sich mit einem Schlammblut zu verbünden, die Lehrer, Harry und Ron allerdings wussten, dass sie viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, hielten sie für Freunde. Ron kam ihr entgegen.

„Wir wissen es schon, Hermione. Lass uns Harry suchen, er müsste in seinem Zimmer sein." Nickend lief sie dem Rothaarigen hinterher, der eindeutig schneller war, als sie. Auch, wenn sie durch zahlreiche Einsätze sportlicher geworden war.

„Harry." Gemeinsam riefen sie durch die Tür, klopften dagegen, bis der Schwarzhaarige öffnete.

„Wir müssen los.", erklärte Hermione, zog den verdutzten Mann mit sich. Er trug nur ein Shirt und eine zerschlissene Jeans und Turnschuhe, doch den Zauberstab hatte er bei sich und das das war das Wichtigste, wie Severus ihr eingetrichtert hatte.

„Ah, gut." Albus stand in der Eingangshalle. „Sybill, Pormona, sie bleiben hier." Wie immer packte Remus sie und gemeinsam liefen zum Apparierpunkt. In solchen Momenten dachte sie an nichts, war nur darauf eingestellt jeden Fluch abzuwehren, ihrerseits einen Fluch in die Richtung zu schicken und möglichst viele Todesser kampfunfähig zu machen. Nur in äußersten Notfällen töten, das war der Schwur des Ordens.

Unruhig schritt sie auf und ab, hin und her. Sie konnte im Dunkeln rund um das Schloss kaum etwas erkennen, blieb sie also bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung stehen. Wo blieb er? Er war mit anderen Todessern geflohen, nachdem zu viele Ordensmitglieder eingetroffen waren. Nun musste er doch endlich wieder hier sein, sonst dauerte es auch nicht so lange.

„Komm rein.", forderte die sanfte Stimme Harrys hinter ihr. „Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein." Hilflos ließ Hermione sich gegen ihren Freund sinken.

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann werden wir damit leben müssen. Ich weiß du kennst ihn besser, als wir alle und ihr seid befreundet, warum auch immer. Aber du weißt, dass in diesem Krieg Menschen sterben."

„Ja." Es war eine kalte Herbstnacht, doch die Kälte machte ihr nichts. Sie wollte nur, dass Severus wiederkam. Er durfte nicht tot sein, denn Voldemort brauchte ihn doch, als seinen Spion. Er konnte unmöglich dahinter gekommen sein, dass er für den Orden arbeitete. Harry zog an ihrer Hand und sie blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Es ist kalt, lass uns reingehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ängstlich. Entschlossen.

„Ich kann nicht." Seufzend ließ er sie alleine. Sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte nicht ins Schloss und schlafen gehen, ohne zu wissen, was mit Severus geschehen war. Kurzerhand setzte sie sich auf die Eingangstreppe, lehnte sich an die Mauer und wartete weiter.

Es war früher Morgen und die Sonne ging gerade auf, als sie ihn endlich sah. Er kam auf das Schloss zu, gebückt, die Hand in seinen Umhang gekrallt, wie um Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Schnell war sie bei ihm.

„So wie es aussieht, muss ich dich wohl eines Tages vom Schlachtfeld kratzen." Sie versuchte die Situation aufzulockern, doch sprach sie nur das aus, was sie sich die ganze Zeit über ausgemalt hatte.

„Untersteh dich.", drohte er, lachte kurz, doch es war eher ein Röcheln.

„Crutiatus?" Er nickte, ließ sich von ihr die Treppen hinunter helfen. Endlich standen sie im Schlafzimmer und er ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Sie nahm ihm die Maske ab, zog ihm Umhang und Hemd aus und drückte in auf des Bett, entledigte ihn der anderen Klamotten. „Warum? Weil wir da waren?"

„Nein.", knurrte er, zeigte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?"

„Gut." Sie lächelte, bat ihn sich umzudrehen und begann ihn zu massieren, die Spannungen zu lösen, die das Aushalten des Fluches gebracht hatten. „Poppy regt sich jedes Mal auf, wenn sie einen von uns Dreien behandeln muss. Aber jetzt kenne ich wenigstens ein paar Zauber mehr, die mir behilflich sein können, auf dem Schlachtfeld." Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf seinen Hintern, um den Rücken besser erreichen zu können. „Tue ich dir weh?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du kämpfst, liegt deine oberste Priorität bei dir und nicht bei irgendwelchen Verletzten." Kurz zischte er, als sie eine schmerzhafte Stelle gefunden hatte.

„Nein, denn ich helfe, wo ich kann. Du kennst mich doch. Ich kann nichts dafür, das ist eben so bei Gryffindors."

„Versprich mir wenigstens auf dich zu achten, im Kampf.", bat er, seufzte wohlig unter ihren Berührungen auf. Seine Verspannungen waren weg, sie wollte ihn bloß etwas verwöhnen.

„Mach ich." Lächelnd beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter, biss leicht in sein Ohr. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Severus. Tu mir so was nicht noch mal an, verstanden?" Er drehte sich unter ihr, zog ihren Körper wieder an seinen und ließ sie seine Erregung an ihrer Jeans spüren.

„Mach ich." Seine Lippen eroberten ihre, seine Hände fanden ihre.

„Lust auf Sex, Professor?", fragte sie schelmisch. „Ich bin auch oben, keine Angst. Du darfst dich schonen." Sie grinste, küsste seine Nase, die sie so liebte. Liebte…? Knurrend drehte er sie mit sich um, lag auf ihr.

„Nichts da. Heute bin ich dran." Auch er lächelte, küsste sie wieder. Lange, sinnlich. Vergessen war der Einsatz.

oOoOo_  
_

„Es rückt näher.", flüsterte Severus im Schein des Mondes. Hermione lehnte sich näher an ihn, genoss die Wärme seines Körpers unter seinem Umhang, den er um sie beide geschlungen hatte.

„Ich weiß." Die Sterne leuchteten am Himmel, Weihnachten hatten sie hinter sich gelassen, ebenso seinen Geburtstag. Der Frühling kam langsam, aber stetig auf sie zu. Severus' Wärmezauber hatte den Schnee schmelzen lassen, um sie herum. Sie saßen nahe dem verbotenen Wald auf der Wiese. Oft saßen sie nachts hier, wenn der Himmel klar und Voldemort anscheinend mit genug Todessern versorgt war. „Hast du Angst?"

„Ja." Fragend sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Um dich.", fügte er noch erklärend hinzu, schmiegte sein Gesicht an ihres. Es fühlte sich schön an. Er war ihr so nahe und sie bedeutete ihm etwas. Sie brauchte ihn, wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

----------

Rons zog sie zur Seite.

„Komm mit." Der Rothaarige brachte sie zum Raum der Wünsche, zu Harry. Er sah genauso aus, wie damals, als sie alle gemeinsam Zauber geübt hatten, im Namen Albus'.

„Hey, Mione. In ein paar Stunden kommen Dumbledore und McGonagall um den Raum zu verwandeln."

„Es geht also bald los.", murmelte Hermione und setzte sich auf den Boden. Harry und Ron folgten ihrem Beispiel, nahezu zeitgleich zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe, sahen einander in die Augen.

„Lasst es uns noch einmal tun. Als sei es früher." Harry wisperte die Worte, blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde und die anderen verstanden. Hermione schwang ihren Zauberstab, schloss die Augen und dachte an den vergangenen Abend am See. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, tanzte ein Otter vor ihr und daneben sprangen ein Hirsch und ein Terrier hin und her. Die Tiere spielten miteinander.

„Woran habt ihr gedacht?", fragte Ron atemlos.

„An den Moment vor Nerhegeb, in dem ich meine Eltern gesehen habe." Hermione konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie glücklich Harry danach gewesen war. Und wie niedergeschmettert, als Albus ihm alles darüber erklärt hatte.

„Ich habe an mein erstes Mal mit Lavender gedacht." Auch daran konnte sie sich erinnern. Ron war an dem Tag danach einfach nur wunderbar ausgeglichen gewesen, mit diesem seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe an die vergangene Nacht gedacht, mit Severus draußen." Harry und Ron nickten, wussten sie doch, wie wichtig ihr ihre Freunde waren. Ernst sah sie die beiden an. „Wir waren doch immer ehrlich zueinander, oder?" Sie nickten. „Ich habe euch etwas verheimlicht." Ron sah sie verwundert an, Harrys Blick hingegen zeigte ihr, dass er es ahnte. „Severus und ich schlafen miteinander." Eine Zeit lang war es still, dann nickte Harry ruhig.

„Ich habe es mir gedacht."

„Wie bitte?" Rons Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hysterisch. Entrüstet sah er den Dunkelhaarigen an. „Du wusstest das?"

„Ich sagte, ich habe es mir gedacht. Ich wusste es nicht. Aber was ist so schlimm daran, dass sie mit Snape schläft?" Fassungslos starrte Ron Harry an, gestikulierte wild in ihre Richtung und fragte sich wahrscheinlich, wie Harry so gelassen bleiben konnte. Hermione hatte genau damit gerechnet. Sie wusste, dass Ron sich bald beruhigen und einsehen würde, dass auch er es irgendwie geahnt hatte, unterbewusst.

----------

„Lasst uns gehen. Sie müssten bald hier sein.", murmelte Harry. Er meinte Albus und Minerva, die den Raum als Verbindung für die jungen Schüler herrichten wollten. Für die, die in der großen Schlacht nicht kämpfen wollten. Bald würde es soweit sein, sie wussten nicht wann, sie wussten auch nicht, wie. Doch dann wäre es endlich vorbei, so oder so. Sie hatten gemeinsam in den letzten Monaten gegen die Todesser gekämpft, die allerdings seit Wochen ruhig geworden waren. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum, jeder ging in seine Räume, nur Hermione trat den Weg in die Kerker an.

oOoOo_  
_

„Hermione." Severus hielt sie fest. „Du darfst nicht da raus. Bleib hier drin, dort findet dich niemand. Oder geh mit den anderen Schülern." Die Todesser standen vor Hogwarts, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die Schutzzauber durchbrochen hatten.

„Ich werde kämpfen, du hast mir nichts vorzuschreiben." Er ließ sie nicht los, als sie weitergehen wollte.

„Bitte." Er klang verzweifelt, seine Augen brannten sich in ihre, zeigten ihr die Angst, die in ihnen stand. „Ich will nicht, dass sie dich kriegen, denn sie werden ihren Spaß daran haben ein Schlammblut zu quälen." Diese Beleidigung ließ sie kurz nach Luft schnappen, auch wenn sie seine Ansichten kannte.

„Sie werden mich nicht kriegen, Severus." _Ich liebe dich,_ dachte sie, sagte es jedoch nicht. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn sie ihn am Boden liegen sehen würde. Doch ihm würde nichts passieren, denn er hatte Erfahrung im kämpfen. Kurz riss er sie an sich, liebkoste sanft ihre Lippen.

„Ich pass auf dich auf, Kleines.", flüsterte er. „Aber du musst mehr auf dich selbst achten, als auf andere. Du bist am Wichtigsten." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, auch seine Stimme klang belegt. Ergriffen nickte sie bloß, folgte ihm nach oben, in die Schlacht, ins Ungewisse, in das Ende.

°-°-°-°-°-°

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, blinzelte die Tränen weg, blickte sich weiter um. Der Staub machte es schwer zu atmen und die Schreie drangen zu ihr durch, wenngleich sich alles seltsam dumpf anhörte. Sie fühlte sich, als sei sie nicht hier. Sie fühlte eigentlich kaum etwas, nur den beißenden Schmerz in ihrem Hals, ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an, ihre Hände konnte sie nicht bewegen. Sie sah kaum etwas außer schemenhafte Gestalten, die über sie hinweg stiegen, liefen. Kraftlos schloss sie die Augen wieder. Sie hatte noch seine Stimme im Ohr. Er hatte sie nicht gehen lassen wollen. Und nun ging es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht besser, als ihr. Wenn er überhaupt noch lebte. Nur nebenbei stellte Hermione fest, dass es ihr doch eigentlich etwas ausmachen sollte. Doch sie fühlte nichts. Warum sie weinte, wusste sie auch nicht. Vielleicht lag auch das an dem Staub, der so brannte. Wieder ein Schrei, eine Frau, die weinte. Was sie rief, konnte Hermione nicht verstehen, doch sie erkannte die Verzweiflung der Frau. War es vorbei? War es nun endlich vorbei? Sollte das das Ende sein, denn so war es schön. Schmerzlos, gefühllos. Sie hätte gerne noch gewusst, wie es ihren Freunden ging, doch sie fühlte auch kein Bedauern. Nur Ruhe, die sie langsam müde werden ließ. Es war, wie bewusstlos zu werden, nur langsamer und leiser, leichter, sanfter. Nun sah sie nichts mehr, hörte kaum etwas und fühlte nur dieses dumpfe Etwas irgendwo in ihr. Eine sanfte Wolke schien sie davon zu tragen, als sie sich langsam verabschiedete.

tbc__________________

Lasst mir doch ein Review da.


	2. Das Ende, so oder so

Als Autor ist man doch immer glücklich über Feedback. Hier ist das Ende, würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sagt, wie ihr es findet.

* * *

Hermione sah helles Licht durch ihre Lider hindurch und kniff die Augen zusammen. Bei dem Versuch zu seufzen merkte sie, wie ausgetrocknet ihre Kehle war. Sie wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Genervt wollte sie Knurren und das einzige, das es brachte, waren abermals Schmerzen in ihrem Hals. Auch ihre Beine fühlten sich seltsam an, der rechte Arm und ihr Bauch. Es fühlte sich an, als habe sie ein Messer in der Lunge, das das Atmen ungemein erschwerte. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht bewegen? Es lag nichts auf ihr, sie war nirgendwo festgemacht, jedenfalls fühlte es sich nicht so an. Als das schmerzende Licht nachließ, öffnete sie zaghaft die Augen. Die Dunkelheit im Raum tat ihr gut, sie konnte Umrisse erkennen, auch wenn ein Auge scheinbar zu geschwollen war, denn sie konnte es nicht völlig öffnen und es schmerzte. Sie hörte etwas, ein dumpfes Geräusch, wie Schritte, nur dunkler und schwerer. Jemand war hier und es beruhigte sie. War sie vorher aufgeregt gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht, alles war so surreal, die Gefühle dumpf, matt. Eine Berührung an ihrer Hand, die sie kaum wahrnahm. War da etwas auf ihrer Stirn, ihrer Wange, ihren Lippen? Küsste sie jemand? Irgendwo in ihr war ein Gefühl, das ihr Sicherheit gab. Derjenige würde ihr nichts tun, würde auf sie achten. Schnell war sie wieder weg, in dieser Welt, in der sie so kurze Zeit verbracht hatte, die doch so lang schien. Was war davor gewesen? Wer war sie? Alles zu schwere Fragen. Sie brauchte Ruhe.

oOoOo_  
_

„Oh, Hermione, sie sind wach." Diese Stimme holte sie aus diesem angenehmen Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Es musste lange Zeit vergangen sein, seit sie das letzte Mal aufgewacht war. Nun spürte sie die Präsenz der anderen Person nicht. Stattdessen hörte sie Poppys Stimme. Es war seltsam zu wissen, wo sie war und wer sie war, aber nicht zu wissen, was passiert war. Angestrengt überlegte sie, sie war doch diejenige, die immer alles wusste. Krieg…. Es war die finale Schlacht gewesen. Sie hatten gewonnen, sonst würde sie jetzt nicht hier liegen und versorgt werden.

„Harry.", krächzte sie und ihre Stimme klang, als sei sie seit Wochen nicht benutzt worden. Vielleicht war es ja auch der Fall.

„Ihm geht es gut, genauso wie allen anderen. Ruhen sie sich noch ein wenig aus. Ich werde ihre Wunden versorgen." Die Krankenschwester machte sich daran etwas von ihrem Körper zu nehmen, denn sie spürte diesen ziehenden Schmerz. Wie ein Pflaster, das man zu langsam abzog.

„Ich möchte nicht schlafen." Wieder tat das Reden ihr weh. Poppy reichte ihr endlich ein Glas Wasser, ließ sie in großen Schlücken trinken, nachdem sie es ihr an den Mund gehalten hatte. Warum konnte sie ihre Hände nicht bewegen? „Wie geht es Ron?" Das Reden klang ungeschickt, war ungewohnt, doch tat es nun wenigstens nicht mehr so weh.

„Allen geht es gut. Ruhen sie sich aus.", befahl die Schwester herrisch, teilte Hermione so mit, dass es nicht allen gut ging. Sie wollte nach Ginny fragen. Und Neville. Und… Severus. Wie ging es ihm? Lebte er noch, oder hatte Voldemort persönlich ihn für seinen Verrat getötet? Wieder blieben die erhofften Emotionen aus. Sie fühlte verdammt noch mal nichts, abgesehen von dem leichten körperlichen Schmerz, der ihr nichts auszumachen schien, sie fühlte sich bloß leer.

„Wie lange muss ich noch hier bleiben?", flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Eine Woche, wenn alles gut verheilt." Auch die Schwester war leiser geworden, sie schien enttäuscht zu sein und zog sich zurück. Dann kamen die Tränen. Nicht aus Trauer, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus reiner Verzweiflung. Hermione wollte fühlen.

oOoOo_  
_

Schwer atmend bewegte Hermione den Zauberstab. Sie konnte ihn wieder führen, doch es kostete sie einiges an Energie, die sie eigentlich nicht hatte. Wie sollte sie denn sonst ihre Sachen packen? Und eines stand fest: Sie musste hier weg. Sie konnte nicht in diesem Schloss bleiben, wo überall etwas an die Schlacht, an eine glückliche Zeit davor und an so viel mehr erinnerte. Severus hatte sie kein einziges Mal gesehen, in der Woche, in der sie nun schon wieder bei Bewusstsein war und sie war froh darüber. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, konnte es nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn lieben musste, so hatte sie doch vorher so gefühlt. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er lebte, wer überhaupt lebte und wie es den anderen ging. Es war ihr egal, denn immer noch fühlte sie sich leer. Es konnte an den Schmerzmitteln liegen, die sie nehmen musste. Sie nahmen jegliche Gefühle mit dem Schmerz mit und man fühlte sich nur noch tot. Mittlerweile wünschte sie sich sogar Schmerzen, um überhaupt zu fühlen. Irgendetwas. Nie hatte sie so viel geweint, wie jetzt, ohne den Grund dafür zu wissen, zu spüren. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf die Couch sinken. Das Schloss hatte nicht viel abbekommen, da der Kampf hauptsächlich draußen stattgefunden hatte, soweit Hermione sich erinnerte. Aus einem Impuls heraus warf sie eines der Kissen in den brennenden Kamin. War das etwa Wut gewesen? Worauf? Darauf, dass sie sich nicht einmal darüber freuen konnte, dass Voldemort tot war? Es war endlich vorbei. Sie sah in die Flammen, registrierte nur nebenbei, wie sie das Kissen verschlangen, während sie die Füße auf die Sitzfläche zog. Severus war wahrscheinlich tot, sonst hätte Poppy bestimmt etwas gesagt. Seufzend gestand Hermione sich ein, in dieser Woche nicht viel mit der Krankenschwester gesprochen zu haben. Sie hatte niemand anderes gesehen und über niemand anderes geredet. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in diesem seltsamen Zustand gewesen war, doch es schienen Monate zu sein, denn die Bäume verloren ihre Blätter. Herbst. Und keine Schüler in Hogwarts. Waren Albus oder Minerva tot? Vielleicht hatten sie die Schule auch nur geschlossen. Warum lag sie dann nicht im Krankenhaus, sondern hier? Wenn die Schule geschlossen war, für wie lange dann? Für ein Jahr oder vielleicht für immer? Als ihre Tür geöffnet wurde, sah sie nicht hin. Sie hatte Poppy gebeten ihr den Schmerztrank zu bringen, falls es doch zu schlimm wurde. Eben diesen hörte sie auf der Kommode aufkommen. War das Enttäuschung? Kurz hatte sie gedacht, Severus sei hier.

„Danke.", erinnerte sie sich an ihre Manieren. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und Hermiones Kopf sank auf ihre Knie. Ja, es war Enttäuschung, bodenlose. Und Angst. Verzweiflung. Schmerz, körperlicher, wie seelischer. Hoffnungslosigkeit. Die Wucht der Gefühle traf sie mit einem Mal, ließ sie schmerzerfüllt keuchen. Es tat alles so weh. Als würde sie innerlich verbrennen. Doch am gegenwärtigsten war die innige, tiefe Liebe. Severus! Wo war er? Lebte er? Liebte er sie? Die Couch neben ihr sank ein und starke Arme zogen sie an einen warmen Körper, es fühlte sich gut an. Sie öffnete die Augen nicht, zu oft war sie erwacht und er war nicht da gewesen. Die heißen Tränen bemerkte sie erst, als der Stoff unter ihr nass wurde. Hilflos ließ sie sich fallen, wurde aufgefangen. Ihr Gesicht schmiegte sie an seinen Hals. Er roch so sehr nach Sicherheit. Verzweifelt, die Augen geschlossen krallte sie die Finger in sein Shirt, presste sich mit letzter Kraft an ihn und ihren Mund auf seinen. Doch er erwiderte nicht mit derselben Leidenschaft, zog sie nur sanft an sich und schmuste mit seinen Lippen über ihre. Sachte fühlte sie sich gedrehte, spürte ihn über sich, seine Ellbogen neben ihr aufgestützt, schlossen sie ein und sie wollte es nicht anders. Kurz den Kuss unterbrechend, zog er ihr den Pullover über den Kopf. Sie sah nichts, fühlte und hörte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Haut, bevor er ihr Schlüsselbein küsste. Sie roch seinen unvergleichlichen Geruch, spürte seinen Mund auf ihren Brüste, nachdem er den BH geöffnet und auf den Boden hatte gleiten lassen. Sanft und zärtlich liebkoste er ihren Körper und sie fühlte jede Berührung vielfach so intensiv, war es doch schon lange her. Ihre Hosen fielen ebenfalls und als seine Lippen ihren Weg an Hermiones Körper nach oben fortführten, fühlte sie seine nackte Haut an ihrer. Er lag zwischen ihren Beinen, seine Erregung an ihrer Scham.

„Sieh mich an.", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, berührte sie tief in ihr. Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper, nachdem sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte und seine tiefen, schwarzen Seen sah, die endlich die Gefühle zeigten, die er so lange vor ihr versteckt hatte. Die Augen, die in diesem Moment ihr Innerstes widerspiegelten. Langsam glitt er in sie, den Blick nicht von ihrem abgewendet, den Mund nicht von ihrem nehmend.

----------

Erschöpft, befriedigt und so unendlich glücklich ließ sie sich an seinen Körper ziehen, fühlte seine Haut an ihrer, hörte seinen Atem.

„Willst du es hören?", fragte die tiefe Stimme schließlich während sie beide in den Kamin sahen. Es war dunkel geworden, kühl, doch seine Umarmung wärmte sie.

„Nein. Doch." Unruhig wand sie sich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann."

„Später.", entschied er dann, küsste ihren Nacken. „Schlaf jetzt." Sie schloss die Augen, kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Scheinbar verstand er sofort. „Ich bleibe hier." Beruhigt fiel sie in einen erholsamen Schlaf. Das Koma hatte ihr die Kraft genommen und dieser Sex war mit Abstand, trotz, oder gerade wegen, seiner Sanftheit der meist auslaugende bisher gewesen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

----------

Sie erwachte und fühlte ihn an sich, seinen Körper, seine Wärme, seine ruhigen Atemzüge, seine Nähe.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte sie in die Stille, wissend, dass er ebenfalls wach war.

„Drei Monate. Sie wollten dich wegbringen, aber das wollte ich nicht. Im St. Mungo hätten sie sich nicht gut genug um dich gekümmert." Normalerweise erzählte er nur das Nötigste, gab nichts von sich Preis, doch verstand er, dass sie alles wissen wollte.

„Du warst da, als ich aufgewacht bin, oder?"

„Ich habe deine Hand gehalten, deine Stirn geküsst und dann hast du dich plötzlich geregt. Ich war so glücklich dich endlich wieder zu haben."

„Was ist mit mir passiert? Warum habe ich nichts gespürt, als ich dachte, ich würde sterben?" Er lachte leise, es klang gepresst, versetzte ihr einen Stich. Er zog sie näher zu sich, seine Hand Besitz ergreifend auf ihrem Bauch, das Gesicht in ihren Nacken geschmiegt.

„Das fragt die schlaueste Hexe, die ich kenne?" Sie nickte, genoss die Vibration seines Oberkörpers an ihrem Rücken. „Dein Arm war gebrochen, deine Beine eingeklemmt unter einem Baumstamm und dein Kopf verletzt. Du hast so viel Blut verloren, dass es dein Gehirn vernebelt hat und die vielen Schmerzen haben dich taub gemacht." Er schluckte, sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte und wieder durchflutete sie diese Wärme. Er hatte sich um sie gesorgt. Es war schwer für ihn darüber zu sprechen, allerdings wollte er es ihr sagen. „Und dann bist du in ein Koma gefallen, das künstlich verstärkt wurde, damit die Wunden heilen konnten. Sie haben dich ziemlich zugerichtet, bis zu zusammengebrochen bist." Stolz sprach aus seiner Stimme. „Mein Mädchen kriegt man eben nicht so schnell.", flüsterte er. sein Mädchen. Endlich spürte sie es wieder, die Liebe, die Nähe. Und… Hoffnung?

„Wie ist es passiert?"

„Dein Freund Potter hat sich mit Voldemort duelliert, es dann endlich geschafft ihn zu erledigen, als er abgelenkt war." Sie verstand.

„Von dir. Weil du gezeigt hast, für welche Seite du kämpfst." Sie fühlte ihn nicken. „Hast du dich um mich gekümmert?" Wieder nickte er.

„Schließlich darf keiner von diesen unfähigen Ärzten dich berühren. Wer weiß, was sie mit dir gemacht hätten. Dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier." Er klang heiser, belegt, traurig. Zum ersten Mal versteckte er keine Emotion vor ihr.

„Hattest du keine Verletzungen?"

„Nichts Schlimmes." Sie nickte verstehend, rieb ihre kühlen Füße an seinen Beinen. Nichts, was ihn davon abgehalten hätte die anderen Ärzte zu schikanieren. Kurz lächelte Hermione, ehe ein anderer Gedanke sich in ihr Bewusstsein drängte, was sie schlucken ließ.

„Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Potter und Weasley haben es überlebt. Longbottom kurioserweise auch."

„Er ist eben doch nicht so unfähig, wie du immer gesagt hast.", versuchte sie zu scherzen, atmete tief ein, bei dem beklemmenden Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Er wollte ihr etwas nicht sagen. „Sag es mir, Severus." Sie schloss die Augen, krallte ihre Nägel in sein Fleisch, während ihr Kopf leer war. Kein Name fiel ihr ein, der zu verschmerzen wäre.

„Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Sybill Trelawney, MacMillan, Abbott." Hermione schluckte, hielt Snapes Hand fester. Kurz stoppte er. „Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er sanft.

„Nein. Ich muss es wissen, bitte." Beruhigend strich seine Hand über ihren Bauch.

„A-" Abrupt unterbrach Hermione ihn.

„Nein." Tief atme sie ein. „Nicht Arthur."

„Nicht Arthur.", beruhigte er. „Aberforth Dumbledore." Weiter versuchte sie ihre Atmung ruhig zu halten. Er hatte ihnen geholfen, er war ein guter Mensch gewesen, warum hatte er sterben müssen? „Finnigan." Sie zog scharf die Luft. Sie hatte nie viel mit Seamus verbunden, doch war das einfach nicht fair. „Finch-Fletchley, Bones, Tonks" Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um, fühlte seinen Körper und weinte hemmungslos, durch seinen Körper gestützt, hörte immer wieder Namen, schluchzte noch lauter. Warum nur? Die ganze Zeit über hielt er sie fest bei sich, in der schützenden, harten Umarmung.

----------

Ihr Kopf brummte, tat weh, doch endlich kam Severus zur Tür rein.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich mache das.", murmelte er liebevoll und nahm ihr den Zauberstab weg. Grob schob er sie in seinen Sessel, machte sich selbst an den Tee. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du das kannst?" Skeptisch musterte er sie, oft genug hatte er das bereits getan, ihr fehlte nichts. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle wieder und sie hatte Severus.

„Ja. Es wird gehen." Bis vor ein paar Stunden lag sie noch in seinen Armen, oben in ihren Räumen, bis Harry überraschenderweise aufgetaucht war. Severus hatte geöffnet, gesagt, Hermione brauche ihre Ruhe. Und so war es auch gewesen. Die ganzen Toten musste sie erst verarbeiten, realisieren, sie hatte nicht so viel Zeit gehabt sich daran zu gewöhnen, wie die anderen. Harry hatte versprochen wieder zu kommen. Und in einer halben Stunde wollten die drei Freunde sich bei ihr Treffen, da Severus und Poppy verboten hatten das Schloss zu verlassen. Über die Zukunft hatte sie mit Severus nicht gesprochen, war ihm bloß kommentarlos nach hier unten gefolgt. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte und sie wusste, dass er etwas für sie empfand, wie weit diese Gefühle reichten, konnte sie nicht sagen. Schweigend tranken sie den Tee, Severus hatte ihn kreiert, er sollte ihre Nerven beruhigen, ohne die Gefühle zu blockieren, das war ihr wichtig gewesen und deswegen hatte sie jegliche Schmerzmittel abgelehnt. Die leere Tasse stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich denke, wir sollten hoch gehen." Wir? Sein Arm legte sich wie selbstverständlich um ihre Taille, ihre Lippen fanden sich und er ließ sie auch nicht los, als sie nach oben gingen. Albus und Minerva hatten sie besuchen wollen, Severus hatte es abgelehnt. Seit er am vorigen Tag gekommen war um sie zu halten, war er nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und hatte sich um alles gekümmert, nichts an sie heran gelassen und sie wortlos getröstet, wenn die Gefühle wieder auf sie einzustürzen drohten. Diese Ausbrüche waren wohl auf die monatelangen Hemmungen zurückzuführen. Vor ihrer Wohnung standen Ron und Harry. Severus nahm nur widerwillig den Arm von ihr, damit sie sich auf ihre beiden Freunde stürzen konnte. Sie schluchzte, hörte Ron schniefen und Harry weinend lachen. Es tat so gut die beiden zu sehen, zu spüren, zu riechen.

„Wir dachten schon, wir hätten dich verloren.", murmelte Ron in ihr Haar. „Aber die Fledermaus hat nicht aufgegeben." Tief sog er ihren Duft ein, küsste sachte ihre Wange. Sie vernahm ein dunkles Knurren, was die beiden kurz auflachen ließ.

„Wir lieben dich." Harry hielt sie fest, die Brille hing schief und tat ihr ein wenig an der Schläfe weh, doch es war egal. Sie hatte die beiden nicht verloren. Irgendwo hörte sie Severus Stimme, die das Passwort knurrte und somit die Tür öffnete. Die drei Freunde stolperten hinein, Severus schloss hinter ihnen und ging in die Küche. Gemeinsam ließ das Trio sich auf die Couch sinken, mit Hermione in ihrer Mitte. Severus stellte ein Tablett mit Gläsern und Flaschen auf den kleinen Tisch.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so etwas hier habe.", schluchzte sie lachend, nahm dankend das Hochprozentige von Severus an, ihre Hände zitterten vor Aufregung und Freude. Ron und Harry lachten ebenfalls, wischten sich verstohlen über die Augen, während Severus sich erhob. Nur ein Blick in Richtung der beiden genügte und sie nickten eifrig, sahen dem Tränkemeister hinterher, wie er die Räume verließ.

„Er hat dich vom Schlachtfeld getragen, blutend und humpelnd, aber er hat niemanden an dich ran gelassen, nur Poppy. Wir dürften dich nicht besuchen, nachdem wir versorgt wurden." Harry lächelte bei Rons Erzählung. Scheinbar waren sie damals wütend auf Severus gewesen, hatten es jedoch eingesehen. Der Dunkelhaarige trank einen Schluck und knüpfte an.

„Erst nach einer ganzen Woche hat er es zugelassen, stand wie ein Wachhund neben dem Bett. Er hat die Zeit entweder bei dir oder in seinem Labor verbracht, um neue Tränke zu brauen. Wir sind nach zwei Monaten aus dem Schloss raus, zum Fuchsbau. Poppy hat versprochen uns zu schreiben, falls du aufwachen solltest." Auch Hermione trank etwas. Und es half ungemein. Als das Glas leer war, hatte sie sich beruhigt. Ron nahm die Erzählung nach einem vorsichtigen Blick zu ihr wieder auf.

„Ginny hat erzählt, dass er an deinem Bett saß und mit dir geredet hat, dich angefleht hat endlich aufzuwachen. Sie hat gesagt, er habe geweint." Ron schien es nicht zu glauben, Hermione schon. Liebevoll zog sie die beiden Männer zu sich herunter und drückte jedem einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ihr seid einfach die Besten."

----------

Ron rollte mit den Augen, bei Harrys glücklichem Bericht von Ginnys und seinem neuen Haus.

„Irgendwann wirst du das verstehen, mein Kleiner." Sie rubbelte ihm durch die Haare, was ihn und Harry lachen ließ. Fröhlich stimmte sie mit ein. Es war wie früher, als seien diese schrecklichen Dinge nicht alle passiert. Plötzlich riss Severus die Tür auf, musterte Hermione eingehend und kam scheinbar zu dem Schluss, dass die beiden ihr nichts getan hatten. Harry und Ron verstanden ihren ehemaligen Lehrer und umarmten ihre Freundin an der Tür, um dann gemeinsam zu gehen. Hermione entging Severus' skeptischer Blick dabei nicht. Ob es Eifersucht war, konnte sie nicht sagen, denn er verschloss sich wieder vor ihr. Einerseits fand sie es schön, dass er sich so um sie kümmerte, doch ließ sie sich nicht gerne bevormunden. Bevor sie etwas einwenden konnte, merkte sie, dass sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. Vielleicht hatte der dunkle Mann ja doch Recht.

„Lass uns gehen.", sagte er wie nebenbei und zog sie aus der Tür, legte den Arm um sie. Kurz küsste er sie, bevor sie den Weg nach unten antraten. Sie schwiegen beide, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Das Schloss kam Hermione leer vor, die Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden war so anders. Aber es war auch schon lange her. Sie musste sich immer anstrengen, um sich an etwas zu erinnern, da alles so weit weg schien. Und nun war sie einfach nur glücklich, dass er da war. Es war selbstverständlich für ihn, dass sie bei ihm in seinen Räumen schlief. Sie wusste, er wäre gegangen, wenn sie es gewollt hätte, doch das Gefühl heute neben ihm aufzuwachen, war zu schön gewesen.

----------

Atemlos schmiegte sie sich an ihn, legte ein Bein um seine Hüfte.

„Nein, nicht.", bat sie, als er aus ihr heraus gleiten wollte. Sie beide nebeneinander, ineinander…. Es war zu schön, um schon zu enden.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich.", begann er, sie an sich pressend, schwer atmend noch von der Lust, die nur langsam abklingen wollte. „Du hast gesagt, dir würde schon nichts passieren, aber sie haben dich gekriegt, als ich nicht hingesehen habe. Jeden Tag war ich bei dir, aber du wolltest einfach nicht zu mir zurückkommen. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren." Seine Stimme zitterte, verzweifelt, nahezu schmerzhaft hielt er sie. Sie genoss den leichten Schmerz. Er hatte sie also gesorgt und er war so offen zu ihr. „Doch ich durfte dich nicht verlieren, denn dann wäre alles vorbei gewesen. Hörst du?" Eindringlich sah er in ihre Augen, sah wahrscheinlich die Gefühle in ihnen. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Bleib bei mir. Geh studieren, feiern, aber komme jeden Abend zu mir zurück." Er wollte, dass sie blieb. Unwillkürlich kuschelte sie sich näher an diese Mauer aus Trost, Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und Liebe. Es war nur noch ein Flüstern und doch verstand sie die nächsten Worte lächelnd, ehe sie glücklich an seiner Seite einschlief. „Ich liebe Dich, Hermione."

Ende.

* * *

Danke für's lesen. Na, wenn das kein Happy-End ist, weiß ich auch nicht! Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich Sad-Ends einfach nicht schreiben kann. Ich wollte es, aber ich konnte nicht. Meinen Respekt vor jedem, der es schafft das gut rüberzurbingen.

Lasst mir eure Meinung da und bitte auch die, die die Story unter Favs gespeichert haben.

LG,

Marian


End file.
